


Bizzy Bee- Find your match now!

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Stories, idk. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lucy sets up Kara and Lena, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Speed Dating, dating app, endgame SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lucy Lane insists Kara finds a partner, Kara reluctantly agrees and ends up agreeing to meet Mike Matthews, 17 and single for coffee, only to be stood up and then ends up meeting Lena Luthor instead.





	1. Lucy Lane and Bizzy Bee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy convinces Kara to find a date before her party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I came up with this idea.

"We need to find you someone, Kara" Lucy said to her best friend, she was sprawled on Kara's bed. Kara was reading a CatCo Magazine. 

"What?" Kara asked, laughing. Lucy sat up.

"I mean it Kar, I have Jimmy, and Winn has Jake. What about you?" Lucy asked. 

"I mean I dated Adam, a few years ago" Kara told Lucy. Lucy just scrunched her nose.

"Yeah, doesn't count. You were eleven" Lucy told her, "and now, you're almost sixteen because your sixteenth birthday is coming around" 

"Lucy, I love you, but I don't think I need a boyfriend" Kara told her. Lucy rolled over and flopped onto her belly. facing Kara.

"Why can't we just try? There's this new app, it's called 'Bizzy Bee' " Lucy told her. Kara gave her a look.

_"Oh no Lucy Lane._ You are not signing me up on one of those..those" Kara couldn't think of the words.

"Dating apps?' Lucy asked with a laugh. Kara blushed. 

"Yeah, that" Kara told her. 

"oh come on! just one time. okay? we'll look through it, chat with a few people and maybe you will find your soulmate" Lucy teased. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fine! But we're not doing it on my phone. My parents would kill me if they found out" Kara told her. Lucy got up and went over to her backpack, where she pulled out an old working phone, 

"Here" She said, handing it to Kara, "it was my brother's, he doesn't use it anymore. Said I can do whatever with it". Kara unlocked the phone and gave Lucy a pointed look.

"I cannot believe I am doing this" Kara said as she downloaded bizzy bee onto the old phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review!


	2. Jack Spheer and Bizzy Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack convinces Lena to get back out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Jack was flopped on Lena's bed, playing on his phone, while Lena was reading a book.

"Lena, we need to find you a mate" Jack told her. Lena raised an eyebrow. 

"Sorry?" She asked. Jack smiled as he sat up.

"You know, a mate. You've been single, way too long love" Jack told her. Lena smiled over at him.

"I mean I dated Ben a few years ago" She told Jack. Jack wrinkled his nose.

"Gross, nobody liked you with Pretty boy Lockwood, plus, that doesn't count. You were thirteen" Jack said, "and now you're 17"

"I am fine being single, Mr. Spheer" Lena told her friend. Jack laughed.

"Boy, if only Patrick were here, he'd laugh with me" Jack told her, earning a glare from Lena. 

"And what does boyfriend wonder have to say about my love life?" Lena asked, smirking as she noticed Jack's face burst with a blush.

"I..I just mean, it would be nice to see you dating again," he explained. "We could sign you up for Bizzy Bee" 

"What the hell is Bizzy Bee?" Lena asked.

"It's a dating app, Luthor" Jack said as he began to download the app on Lena's phone, "Catch up". Lena snatched her phone back to see the app already downloaded.

"Fine" she said in a slightly annoyed tone" I am going to regret this" She mumbled as she caved, opening the app to create a profile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment below.


	3. Coffees and Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara waits and waits for Mike to show up but he doesn't. Enter Lena, Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Kara found a match on Bizzy Bee within a few days, "Mike Matthews, 17. loves football, videogames and food" Lucy pushed for Kara to meet up with him, and judging by his flirty ways, Kara knew she'd be a mess.

Kara waited at the coffee shop, sitting at a table while waiting for Mike to show up.

It wasn't till 6 and a half hours later of waiting that her phone pinged.

_Mike: Hey! sorry! I can't make it! I realized I made other plans and promised to keep them._

_Kara: That's fine! another time!_

Little did Kara know, Mike was actually out screwing Eve Teschmacher.

Kara sighed and leaned back, feeling embarrassed that she thought anyone would ever actually love her aside from Adam.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Said a sweet voice, Kara looked up and saw a gorgeous raven haired girl with gorgeous green eyes. Kara's head swung back, fumbling with her words as a light blush filled her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine, I think I just got stood up" Kara replied.

"You too huh?" Lena asked as she held up Maxwell Lord's Bizzy Bee profile that was pulled up on her phone.

"Yup" Kara replied as she held up Mike's profile on hers.

"I don't want to press for any information, but I'm Lena, Lena Luthor" Lena told her.

"Kara, Kara Danvers" Kara replied with a smile, "please, sit"

"Thank you" Lena said as she sat down. "So Kara Danvers, why Bizzy Bee? a pretty girl like yourself surely could find a boyfriend all on her own, especially with eyes like those"

Kara blushed at the compliment, it caught her off guard and Lena was very forward. She liked it though.

"I could say the same thing to you, Ms. Luthor" Kara said, earning a blush from Lena as well. "But my friend insisted I sign up for Bizzy Bee"

"So did mine" Lena said with a laugh, "mind if I buy you a coffee, Kara Danvers?"

"Oh, you don't have to" Kara said.

"No.." Lena paused, "but I want to"

"Okay then.. sure, thank you" Kara replies to Lena.

"Of course" Lena replied, "I think I'm going to like you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna be so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments below.


End file.
